Querida Elsa
by YUUKIBATHORY4
Summary: Elsa recibe una carta de alguien llamado Jim Henry Trotter, ella no sabe quién es este misterioso chico, hasta que decide abrir la carta. Al leerla se encontrará con un mar de emociones escondidas y confesiones dirigidas a ella, a una chica común, todas provenientes de un joven que hasta ahora había sido un completo desconocido. Un ser invisible que la amaba en secreto.


_Este extraño fanfic surgió por una idea que continuamente me rondaba la cabeza, desde hace meses he querido escribir una historia basada en Jim, el niño que viajó en el durazno gigante. Hace poco, una noche vi la película y una divertida reseña de El crítico de la nostalgia en compañía de mi novio y leí el libro mientras escuchaba las canciones, fue una experiencia fantástica, pero desde que tengo uso de razón me he preguntado: ¿Cómo fue la vida de Jim y los insectos? ¿Qué sucedería cuando Jim creciera? Y si se enamorara ¿Cómo sería eso? Quizás estas fueron las preguntas que me impulsaron a escribir esta historia, pero todo el crédito se lo debo a mi escritor favorito Stefan Zweig, Carta de una desconocida (el primer relato que leí del autor) fue lo que me inspiró a escribirlo. Las frases me llegaban al azar hasta que lentamente fueron tomando forma y salió esto. Un homenaje a ese conmovedor relato que les recomiendo mucho. Los personajes de Jim y el durazno gigante no me pertenecen. Espero que lo disfruten._

Esta no es una carta de reprimendas, no es una carta de disculpas, sólo es una carta. Sé que no me conoces y probablemente nunca has escuchado mi nombre, pero yo sí te conozco a ti. Antes de que tires esta carta por favor escúchame, tengo muchas cosas que decirte, Elsa. Tengo que contártelo todo desde el principio.

Mucho tiempo atrás, vivía con mis padres en una casa con un faro cerca del mar, nada nos faltaba, teníamos amor, cariño e ilusiones, cuando cumplí siete años mi padre me habló de una ciudad llamada Nueva York, lo describió como un lugar maravilloso, un lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad. Luego, un día sucedió algo terrible, no importa que no te lo creas porque de todas formas te lo diré: un rinoceronte apareció y engulló a mis padres, en treinta y cinco segundos me encontré totalmente solo, tuve que ir a vivir con mis tías Spike y Sponge. Los únicos familiares que me quedaban. Puede que sus nombres te suenen graciosos, pero ellas no eran nada de eso, eran unas mujeres crueles, llevaban la maldad en la sangre o quizás no tenían corazón. Todas las mañanas me obligaban a trabajar para ellas como si fuera su esclavo y no su sobrino. Tenía prohibido salir más allá de la casa en la colina, no se me permitía hacer preguntas "tontas", ni siquiera ir a la escuela. Además de esto, si me demoraba en cumplir alguna de sus órdenes o sólo por alzar la voz, me golpeaban, no importaba que estuviera cansado o muerto de hambre; ellas igual me azotaban. Desde luego nunca me llamaban por mi nombre, para ellas yo no era nada más que un gusano, un mocoso odioso e ignorante.

Pero un día apareció un misterioso hombre que me entregó una bolsa con lenguas de cocodrilo, unas cosas verdes que harían que me sucedieran cosas maravillosas al bebérmelas. Debo admitir que al principio no le creí pero aquel sujeto sabía lo infeliz que era con mi vida y no me pedía nada a cambio, al final acepté, él me advirtió, antes de desvanecerse, que no las dejara escapar o harían su magia con lo primero que encontraran. Desgraciadamente tropecé y las lenguas de cocodrilo se esparcieron por el suelo, desapareciendo en la tierra. La única oportunidad que tenía de cumplir mis sueños se había perdido para siempre. O eso creí. En un árbol seco apareció un durazno que comenzó a inflarse como un globo y crecer. Siguió creciendo hasta alcanzar el tamaño de nuestra propia casa. Mis tías lo exhibieron como un monumento y consiguieron mucho dinero gracias a esas personas que iban a contemplar con sus curiosos ojos aquella gigantesca fruta. Pero sólo yo sabía lo que había causado la aparición de aquella maravilla.

Este durazno me proporcionó un medio de escape, al entrar en él, me encontré con un grupo de insectos gigantes: un ciempiés, una mariquita, una araña que había salvado de ser aplastada por mis tías, una lombriz, un saltamontes verde y una luciérnaga. Juntos escapamos de aquella casa en la colina, cada uno llevando en el corazón la esperanza de una vida ideal. Navegamos por el mar, atamos el tallo a cien gaviotas para que el durazno se elevara y así fue como pudimos llegar a la ciudad de Nueva York. Fuimos seguidos por el auto estropeado de mis tías, quienes habían llegado dispuestas a llevarme a mí y al durazno, a pesar de que intentaron hacerme quedar como un mentiroso sólo por ser un niño, logré vencer el miedo que tanto les tenía y me vengué por todos esos momentos de maltratos injustos. Ahora se encuentran en la cárcel, enfrentando cargos por maltrato infantil, de donde no saldrán, si llegasen a concederles libertad condicional será con la condición de no acercarse a mí. Finalmente los niños, asombrados por aquel durazno gigante que había aterrizado en el Empire State, se lo comieron hasta llegar al hueso, lo instalamos en el parque central como nuestro hogar. Yo, quien había sido un niño triste y solo, ahora tenía todos los amigos del mundo y una nueva familia que me quería. Cada día cientos de niños iban a verme para que les relatara una y otra vez mis aventuras. Finalmente había recuperado mi felicidad.

Pero nada dura para siempre, Elsa.

Estaba hambriento de aventuras y la nostalgia de las tardes de juegos que compartía con mis amigos me consumía, así que comencé a leer libros. Leía a Edgar Rice, a Julio Verne y a Alejandro Dumas, a Herman Melvine, a Tolkien, C. S. Lewis y un poco a Charles Dickens. Debo decirte que me siento un poco identificado con Oliver Twist, no tanto por su inocencia, sino porque las situaciones que ambos enfrentábamos eran similares; el final es lo que más me ha gustado de su historia, ya que él también encontró la felicidad. Todo lo que leía eran libros de aventuras fantásticas. Me han encantado tanto que hoy en día sigo leyéndolos. Mi imaginación era alimentada por las voces de esos autores y durante los últimos años de mi niñez me inspiraban a probar juegos nuevos con mis amigos, en una tarde jugábamos a descubrir un tesoro en unas ruinas antiguas, y otras veces viajábamos al espacio en una nave invisible construida en nuestras mentes. A veces la Mariquita y el Saltamontes se unían a nosotros y nos ayudaban a elevarnos unos a otros sobre el cielo. Y en otras ocasiones, cuando representábamos la historia de la ballena Moby Dick, el Ciempiés nos acompañaba portando su sombrero de pirata. Ahora que ha pasado la etapa de los juegos, mi compañía son, además de mi familia y amigos, los personajes ficticios de esos libros. A pesar de que he crecido, madurado y aprendido muchas cosas, en mi corazón, aún soy un niño. Es sorprendente la rapidez con la que los niños crecen, mis amigos, de la noche a la mañana, dejaron atrás los juegos con los que nos divertíamos y crecieron. Conforme pasó el tiempo los niños se hicieron demasiado mayores para creer en el durazno y mis aventuras. Hace trece años tenía miles de amigos, aunque aún continuamos viéndonos ya no lo hacemos con la misma frecuencia y entusiasmo de antes, todos ellos también han crecido, volviéndose hostiles. Sus hermanos mayores y parientes no ven en mí al chico que viajó en el durazno gigante, sólo a un joven más del montón. Su escepticismo ha sido tal que creen que el hueso del durazno, mi hogar, la única prueba que queda intacta de lo que alguna vez fueron maravillosas aventuras, es una simple casa que se mandó a esculpir a su modo y semejanza. Mis amigos más cercanos, Bruce, Charly y Stefan, se suman a los adolescentes que continúan, en el fondo de sus rebeldes corazones, creyendo en mi historia porque conservan el recuerdo del durazno siendo comido por millones de niños.

Los adultos que estuvieron allí presentes ya han dejado de creer. Prefieren culpar a su demencia senil alegando que todo fue producto de un sueño, como igual lo hicieron mis tías, que el durazno nunca existió y que mis amigos, los insectos, son robots ingeniosamente construidos por mí, razón por la cual también me llaman genio. Ni siquiera mostrándoles las fotografías que tomaron ese día ni tras haber publicado un libro en el que relataba nuestras aventuras me creen, aún con esas malditas pruebas, siguen dudando de su veracidad. En más de una ocasión me han dicho que tengo una imaginación muy grande y que debería ser escritor, una opinión que resulta bastante estúpida. Pero tú, por favor, cree en mí cuando te digo que el durazno sí existió y que mi familia son insectos reales.

Antes de continuar debes saber cómo luzco, no me has visto más que una vez, así que esto también debo decírtelo. Soy alto, delgado, con ojos cafés y tez caucásica con pecas, mi corto cabello castaño rojizo con el flequillo ligeramente crecido me da un aspecto gracioso en estos tiempos donde el cabello largo está de moda. Mis amigos bromean diciendo que parece que traigo un corte estilo militar. Este soy yo. Normalmente me encontrarás rodeado de mis mejores amigos en el área de Dibujo y pintura –a quienes sí debes conocer- el carismático Charly, el atrevido Bruce y el alegre Stefan.

Tener veinte años y no haberme acostado con ninguna chica provocaba que mis amigos y sus respectivas novias se mofaran de mí. ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Por qué les provoca tanta risa que yo sea el único que no ha tenido sexo? ¿Cuál es la prisa? No logro entenderlos. Ríete, porque me escucharé como un anciano, pero los adolescentes de esta generación parece que consideran el fin de la pubertad como un boleto para tener sexo o drogarse. Otros hacen ambas cosas. Mis amigos me lo han dicho. No lo digo con orgullo pero yo soy diferente a ellos. Yo me considero menos eufórico en ese aspecto. Asisto a fiestas con mis amigos pero nunca bebo ni consumo drogas, la forma que he encontrado para sobrevivir a un ambiente donde el sexo y estas cosas se entremezclan ha sido las charlas, voy a pasarla bien y para ello sé que no necesito de ninguna sustancia, porque la estimulación viene del ambiente y la compañía de los amigos.

Después llegó ese día.

Aquella ocasión mis amigos tenían planes con sus novias y yo tenía la tarde libre, me pareció una estupenda idea dar una vuelta por el campus, recorrí tranquilamente todas las áreas, pero cada aula que visitaba era un salón vacío, aburrido y posiblemente guiado por mi curiosidad, decidí ir al auditorio del área de Artes Escénicas. Me llevé una agradable sorpresa al reconocer que estaban ensayando una adaptación de Oliver Twist. Nadie más salvo una maestra y cuatro estudiantes estaban ahí, tomé asiento discretamente en la última fila para no interrumpir a los actores, quienes se encontraban representando la escena del retorno de Oliver a la guarida de Fagin. La obra hasta ahora iba muy bien, vi tu lacia cabellera rubia resplandeciendo bajo las luces del escenario, tú representabas a Nancy, la amante del aterrador Billy Sikes. Tu actuación era la mejor de todas, no eras ni muy falsa ni muy fría, eras segura y firme, estabas fielmente metida en tu papel. Tal y como la verdadera Nancy. El sonido de tu voz era dulce pero fuerte, recitabas los diálogos con una seguridad inquebrantable. Eras ruda con Fagin y transmitías un atisbo de cariño y lastima por el huérfano Oliver. No sé cómo decirlo, no fue amor a primera vista, pero tu forma de actuar e interpretar a Nancy, uno de mis personajes favoritos de la novela, fue lo que hizo que la escena recobrase mayor vivacidad. Como si Charles Dickens hubiese dejado salir a la misma Nancy y ésta hubiese reencarnado en ti. Al finalizar aplaudí para mis adentros. Algo dentro de mí se movió, una sensación de alegría y melancolía entrelazadas. Estaba impaciente por ver la obra completa. Desde entonces acudí cada viernes en la tarde solamente para ver los ensayos. Les hablé a mis amigos de la obra, pero ninguno de ellos había leído Oliver Twist y cuando les expliqué brevemente la trama hicieron ademán de aburrimiento por tratarse de una obra del siglo XIX y no se animaron a ir conmigo a verla. Pero eso no me detenía, aunque fuera solo, yo asistía a cada uno de los ensayos, a pesar de que todo es actuado, admito que sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar al ver la escena en la que Billy mataba a Nancy. Pero tú nunca notaste mi presencia, era casi imposible, yo tampoco hubiera podido ver desde el escenario una cabellera pelirroja solitaria en la última fila. Por primera vez en la vida no le presté atención a Oliver, sino a Nancy, la fuerte y compasiva Nancy. Entonces, comenzó la fiebre.

Mi cuerpo presentaba una fiebre que suplicaba por ti, este padecimiento hacía que durante las clases me perdiera contemplándote tratando de adivinar tus pensamientos, observarte desde lejos subir y bajar por las escaleras de la universidad, incluso ir a presenciar tu rutina de entrenamiento con las porristas oculto como un niño travieso debajo de las gradas. Mi ser clamaba tu presencia, tu sonrisa, tu hermosa voz. Esta timidez latente que me envolvía cada ocasión al saberte cerca de mí, respirando el mismo aire, provocaba que me ocultara. Con el pasar de los días te fui conociendo cada vez mejor, conocía las cosas que te gustaban y te disgustaban, me sabía cada una de tus reacciones, hasta me aprendí de memoria tus conjuntos de ropa. Quería saberlo todo sobre ti. Me aterraba y a la vez me encantaba esa poderosa atracción magnética que estaba surgiendo en mi cuerpo. En aquellos momentos me asustaba la idea de que tú fueras a verme como si fuera un fenómeno, pero ahora, eso ya no me importa. Mientras más voy indagando sobre ello, voy reparando en cuan loco, demente y enfermo de amor estoy. Pero no es tu culpa, mi amada distraída, tú no eras consciente de nada de esto, estabas tan sumergida en tu vida cotidiana que nunca te asaltó la posibilidad de que yo, un simple joven flacucho pelirrojo, sintiera todo esto.

Eran días dichosos en los que ansiaba acompañarte a donde fueras, tocar el piso por el cual habías caminado, beber del mismo vaso del cual tú habías bebido, pero sin duda, el momento más feliz del día se gestaba los viernes después de clases porque era la hora sagrada de tus ensayos en la obra. La hora en la que podía ser testigo del descenso de un ángel a la tierra. Y yo, un pobre mortal, nunca tuve el valor de acercarme a ti, la persona a la que más amaba en este mundo. Nunca pude llamar tu atención por medio de un gesto, nunca fui capaz de tomar tu mano y nunca me atreví a pronunciar tu nombre. Por estos impedimentos jamás me notaste. Sigue siendo un misterio porqué esa extrema vergüenza me asaltaba al mirarte desde lejos o tenerte cerca, durante estos años de pubertad y adolescencia he cambiado, pero jamás he sido tímido, al contrario, suelo ser muy jovial. Mas contigo es diferente, siento pues, que todos mis sentidos me abandonan. Te quiero con una pasión ardiente que quema mi pecho al pensarte. Te quiero más que a nadie, incluso hoy, que escribo esta carta, siento más por ti. Como quisiera que me correspondieras…

Durante mucho tiempo guardé conmigo este sentimiento, lo mantuve celosamente oculto de todos, de mis maestros, de mis compañeros, de mis amigos y de mi familia. Te amaba en secreto. Nadie debía enterarse de él, me creerían loco, yo mismo reconozco que este amor no es normal. Pero no podía hacer nada, por más que lo intentara, era incapaz de olvidarme de tu rostro, de tus ojos castaños de tu preciosa risa. De hacerlo hubiera enloquecido más de lo que ya lo estaba. Me siento como un hombre avaro: te quiero sólo para mí, cómo anhelo que seas mía, solamente mía…

Y mi deseo, de alguna forma, se cumplió, por un instante fuiste mía.

Pero tú ya no lo recuerdas.

Permíteme explicarte: hace un mes, cuando el semestre final de mi carrera se acercaba, los chicos más populares de la universidad decidieron organizar una fiesta sin ninguna razón más que para divertirse y tomar un descanso de las clases, charlando con mis amigos me propusieron ir, para serte honesto no estaba muy interesado, pero Bruce recalcó en que todos irían. Cuando dijo eso, inmediatamente pensé en la posibilidad de que eso te incluía a ti, ya que te encantan las fiestas. La novia de Charly, Lola, quien es una de tus amigas, me juró que tú no faltarías.

Antes de irme, Stefan me llevó a una esquina del edificio y me entregó un pequeño sobre cuadrado de papel que rezaba en letras blancas Blondtex, no soy tonto, yo sabía que eso era un condón. Él es, junto conmigo, el joven más sensato de nuestro grupo, ruborizado guardé el sobre en mi pantalón. El Ciempiés también hacía lo mismo, compraba paquetes y cada vez que salía a alguna fiesta se aseguraba de darme uno. No era la primera fiesta a la que asistía, pero si ibas a asistir tú y todos los compañeros de la universidad, debía ir precavido. De acuerdo a las noticias estos últimos años las enfermedades de transmisión sexual han ido en aumento.

La semana transcurrió normal, yo estudiaba para mis próximos exámenes todos los días, hasta que llegó el viernes, me puse mi mejor camisa y unos pantalones sencillos, ya les había avisado a los insectos que iría a una fiesta y todos me habían concedido permiso para asistir, siempre que tuviera cuidado, antes de que el Ciempiés me diera un sobre con un condón le mostré el que mi amigo Stefan me había dado. Me marché prometiendo que llegaría a más tardar a las once de la noche.

Uno de los chicos más acaudalados del campus había prestado su casa para que allí se hiciera la fiesta. Al llegar a la enorme mansión, fui cegado por las luces multicolor cuando me abrieron la puerta, conversé un momento con mis amigos y después de un rato, decidí que había llegado la hora de usar el preservativo; pues por alguna extraña razón mi miembro empezaba a ponerse duro. Busqué un baño y, recordando las instrucciones del Ciempiés, me lo puse. Salí nuevamente a la fiesta. Después, como si hubiera sido una llamada del destino, apareciste tambaleándote con una copa de alcohol en la mano, apenas eras capaz de mantener la compostura. Ansiaba que me dijeras: "Jim ¡qué alegría que viniste acá!" Sin embargo, lo que dijiste fue:

— Hola ¿Eres un nuevo estudiante? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

Repentinamente, en ese momento dejé de sentir la acostumbrada incapacidad de hablar ante ti.

— No, estudio desde hace tres años en Dibujo y Pintura. — Me encontraba sorprendido por la fluidez de mis palabras en aquellos momentos. Sin titubear ni tartamudear, había hablado ante ti. — Soy…

— ¡Dibujo y Pintura! ¿De verdad? Yo estudio en Artes escenográficas, así que ambos somos artistas ¿eh?

Mientras tú hablabas me dediqué a ver tu vestimenta con el rabillo del ojo, llevabas puesto un vestido azul sin mangas con estampado de flores que acentuaba tu fina cintura y unas sandalias naranjas. Debías sentirte hermosa, porque lo eras. Siempre lo has sido, pero esa noche un halo de luz emanaba de ti, como si fueras una diosa.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo habías tomado mi mano entre tus cálidos dedos, con pasos veloces y oscilando entre las gentes, me arrastraste hasta una puerta tras la cual había una habitación solitaria. Tan pronto como entramos, cerraste la puerta, poniendo el botón de bloqueo. Me empujaste hacia una cama individual con sabanas salpicadas de colores brillantes, te acercaste a mí, vi la lujuria brillando en tus ojos castaños, te quitaste rápidamente el vestido, después te desprendiste del corpiño y las bragas. Estabas totalmente desnuda, con mi inocencia infantil y virgen contemplé estupefacto como desabotonabas mi camisa y mi pantalón mientras bajabas la cremallera, revelando una erección. Literalmente, me arrancaste la camisa y la arrojaste al suelo, tus delicadas manos tocaban habilidosamente mi miembro erecto. Pero, por alguna razón, no reparaste en el preservativo que traía puesto.

— ¿Quieres tocarlas? — susurraste.

Podía oler el alcohol en tu aliento, mas supe que también habías consumido cocaína porque hacías lo que hacías, estabas en un estado de arrebato carnal y euforia total que sólo puede ser producido por dicha droga. Esta cosa te tenía totalmente fuera de ti al grado de haberte convertido en una ninfómana. ¿Cómo es que un chico como yo sabe esto? El Ciempiés me contó sobre esta droga, él me ha tenido al tanto de las sustancias tóxicas que los jóvenes utilizan en las fiestas con la esperanza de que yo nunca consuma nada de eso y corra el riesgo de volverme un adicto. De cierta forma esto escandaliza a la Mariquita, quien pone el grito en el cielo cada vez que el Ciempiés me explica estas cosas, desde su punto de vista él está incitándome a hacerlo, algo que me da curiosidad en especial es que la Araña y el Saltamontes consientan en darme clases sobre las drogas y la sexualidad. No es por ser aburrido o un "aguafiestas" pero la razón por la cual yo no bebo nada que se haya preparado en una disco es porque me he planteado la posibilidad de que la bebida haya sido manipulada y contenga (además de alcohol) una tableta o líquido disuelto que pueda hacerme perder la cabeza y encender la chispa de la drogadicción.

Dirigiste mi mano hacía uno de tus pechos blancos, la fuiste bajando hasta que toqué tu húmedo y caliente monte de venus…estaba asustado…retiré mi mano y temblando, mientras me subía los pantalones, me levanté de la cama.

— De verdad lo siento, Elsa. Yo…

Siseaste un _shhh,_ tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos para estampar tus labios contra los míos.

Y luego, sucedió.

Sucedió tan repentinamente, que sin darme cuenta mis manos correspondían a tus movimientos, recorriendo tu espalda. Me atravesaba una especie de emoción excitante que desconocía, pero que disipaba mi miedo. Estuvimos amándonos con los labios, la lengua y las caricias, después, mientras el sudor resbalaba en nuestra piel, sucedió lo que tú querías con impaciencia acuciante. A pesar de que toda la excitación que presentabas era causada por la droga y no porque tú lo quisieras así, en esos momentos llenos de lascivia fui muy feliz, deseaba que nunca terminaran. Finalmente me veías, me besabas sólo a mí y tus brazos me rodeaban el cuello, yo también te abrazaba, deseando protegerte de todo mal, te abrazaba con ternura para que te sintieras segura y libre de hacer lo que quisieras conmigo, pues en aquellos instantes tú me pertenecías y yo te pertenecía. Pero todo eso era mentira, una bella mentira fabricada por ambos. Nos mentíamos y me gustaba. Me gustaba que me mintieras con tu cuerpo unido al mío, en completa soledad, sin ningún testigo salvo nosotros mismos. Ese amor que parecías sentir por mí no existía, mas me reconfortaba la idea de que permaneciéramos así, juntos.

Después de un rato tú caíste rendida por el esfuerzo físico realizado, te quedaste dormida entre mis brazos, los apenas perceptibles acordes de _Born to run_ me devolvieron a la realidad, era la una de la mañana y la fiesta continuaba. Deposité un suave beso sobre tu frente despejada mientras te arropaba con las sabanas protegiéndote del frío, me levanté despacio para no despertarte, me quité el condón y lo arrojé a un bote de basura que había al lado de la cama, abroché mi pantalón y volví a ponerme mi camisa tirada en el piso. Quité el seguro de la perilla y salí hacía el gentío de adolescentes que aún festejaban bajo una lluvia de luces y música fuerte, evitando las preguntas de mi amigo Stefan –ya que había estado ausente la mayor parte de la fiesta– me escabullí entre las personas y corrí hasta mi casa. Al llegar, tuve que persuadir las interrogantes de la Araña y el Saltamontes por haber llegado tan tarde, alcé la voz contra ellos: _"¡Déjenme en paz!"_ grité y fui a refugiarme a mi cuarto. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas que habían sucedido entre nosotros.

Los pensamientos sobre esa noche se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, no paraba de preguntarme porqué tuvo que suceder algo así, de haber encontrado a alguien más ¿con él hubieras hecho lo mismo? De todas las cosas que me quedaban por saber de ti, esta ha sido la más impactante, yo no sabía que tú hacías esto: consumir cocaína y acostarte con el primer hombre que vieras. Te he dicho que te amo, pero esto es…

La furia me atormentaba, distintos rostros de posibles amantes que han pasado por el jardín prohibido al que tú me obligaste tiernamente a entrar pasan por mi mente, la imagen tan pura e inconcebiblemente hermosa que tenía de ti se va desmoronando. Como si la anterior hubiese sido una ilusión, un fantasma, una impostora. Quiero decirte que tú sí fuiste la primera chica con la que me he acostado, con nadie más he sentido estas sensaciones que me hiciste pasar esa noche, con nadie más he podido experimentar esta clase de amor, con nadie he podido ser tan posesivo y demente. Con NADIE. Sin embargo, otra parte dentro de mí, se alegra inmensamente de que esto haya ocurrido, estoy feliz por haberte abrazado, besado y sentido. Por haberte amado como se aman dos almas en el cielo. Del único modo en el que dos cuerpos pueden demostrarse ese sentimiento tan intenso que sienten uniéndose. Tú estrechándome entre tus paredes, yo llenándote, sin llenarte realmente. Ahogándonos en el placer. Hacer el amor. No estoy del todo seguro de con cuantos ha sucedido lo que sucedió entre nosotros, pero me siento dichoso por haber tenido la suerte de compartir mi intimidad contigo. No sé qué hacer con esta marea de sentimientos que desde aquella ocasión me dominan. Había pensado en escribirte una carta, sin embargo desistí por la posibilidad de que no fueras ni siquiera a mirarla.

La noche siguiente, mientras cenábamos, mi familia me preguntó si todo estaba bien. Yo, que seguía inmerso en aquellos sentimientos de culpa y felicidad, decidí preguntarles algo muy trivial y que sonó muy esporádico viniendo de mí.

— ¿Qué harían si hubiera una chica a la que tienen que decirle algo muy serio pero ella no sabe que existes?

Un silencio asfixiante cayó sobre nosotros, todos se cuestionaban con miradas extrañadas, hasta que el Saltamontes habló:

— No dejes que la timidez o la vergüenza se interpongan, sé conciso y exprésate claramente.

— ¡Exacto! — dijo el Ciempiés. — deja que las palabras broten de tu lengua.

— Lo dicen como si fuera fácil, pero quizás en estos momentos no lo sea para él. — añadió melancólicamente la Lombriz.

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con alguna chica, Jim? — preguntó la señorita Araña con su acento francés.

Yo permanecí en silencio, al recordar nuestro momento juntos en la cama, sentí como el rubor iba subiendo por mis mejillas.

— ¡Quién lo diría! El jovencito se ha enamorado. — exclamó el Ciempiés, con su típica sonrisa.

— Oh, nuestro querido Jim está creciendo. — dijo alegremente la Mariquita.

— Sin duda alguna, a su edad es totalmente normal que experimente estas cosas. La duración es variable pero la juventud humana puede continuar hasta los veinticuatro años. — expresó sabiamente el Saltamontes.

— Bueno, gracias. Me retiro. Buenas noches. — dije tristemente. Me levanté de la mesa, coloqué mi plato en el lavavajillas y subí a mi habitación.

Para no enfrentar los sentimientos que últimamente me invadían al encontrarme sólo, decidí leer un poco, quizás podría encontrar algo de tranquilidad en la historia de Cuento de Navidad. Abrí el libro y comencé a leer al azar, leía la escena en la que Ebenezer Scrooge era llevado por el espíritu del pasado a los momentos de su infancia y adolescencia, estuve un largo rato sumergiéndome en el pasado de Scrooge. Cuando había llegado a la parte en la que el personaje era visitado por Belle, su prometida, alguien tocó a mi puerta. Al abrirla, me encontré con los ojos amarillos de la señorita Araña.

— Jim ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? Desde ayer te has comportado muy extraño. Dime ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta?

De todos los miembros de mi familia, siempre he sido más cercano con la señorita Araña, cuando tenía algún problema, ella siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme, no importaba el momento ni la hora. Ella, junto con la Mariquita, ha sido lo más similar que he tenido a una madre. En ocasiones, la encontraba muy parecida a mi verdadera madre. Era cariñosa y amable. La dejé pasar, sentados en mi cama, comencé mi relato. Le hablé de mis sentimientos ocultos, de todo lo que había aprendido sobre ti, de lo acontecido en la fiesta. De todo. Agradecí que fuera ella a quien le confesara lo que había pasado, en ningún momento se asombró ni mostro ninguna señal de reproche, solo me escuchaba plácidamente.

— Si no puedes acercarte a ella ¿Por qué no le escribes una carta?

— Consideré hacerlo, pero ella es muy distraída, temo que no quiera leerla.

— No puedes dejar todas esas emociones encerradas dentro de ti, el Saltamontes tiene razón, no permitas que la vergüenza se interponga entre lo que quieres. Porque a pesar de lo que sucedió la quieres ¿verdad? Inténtalo, Jim.

Este consejo fue lo que revivió mi idea de escribirte, trabajé noches enteras durante un mes, realicé y deseché varios borradores hasta que pude organizar mis pensamientos y así fue como nació esta carta que ahora tienes en tus manos. Si continuas intoxicando tu cuerpo de las formas en las que lo haces únicamente lograrás destruirte, no sólo a ti misma, sino a tu reputación como mujer —si a eso que tú eres se le puede llamar así— hay hombres, o mejor dicho patanes, que coleccionan chicas como si fueran trofeos y me afligiría mucho que tú estuvieras incluida en la lista. Pero si es así, temo que no puedo hacer nada, tú sola te has convertido en eso. Todo por seguir la corriente. Hasta donde yo sé, la ingesta de alcohol produce amnesia, por ello seguramente al despertar no recordabas nada de lo acontecido aquella noche. Ese es uno de los motivos que me llevó a escribirte esta carta. Además, como leíste anteriormente — ¿o es que acaso tampoco sabes para qué sirve un preservativo?— puedes estar tranquila ya que no corres ningún riesgo de quedar encinta o haber contraído una enfermedad, al menos no conmigo.

Desde esa noche mis sentimientos se han vuelto más fuertes de lo que eran, desde esa ocasión en la que te entregaste a mí sin siquiera saber de mi existencia. No quiero que esto desaparezca, volver al frío mundo real y que tú te olvides de mí, de esa noche fantástica en la que me amaste.

Pero, mi querida Elsa, debo dejar de engañarme, dejar de fantasear y soñar despierto. Quizás tienen razón, no soy más que un soñador, porque muy en el interior me niego a querer aceptarlo. Tú no eres la mujer que tanto quería, es penosamente doloroso para mí saber que has expuesto tu cuerpo valioso a tantos hombres, yo soy un completo desconocido para ti y sin embargo te he amado más de lo que aquellos jóvenes pervertidos han fingido amarte. Me doy cuenta del terrible error que fue no haber vencido mis temores y hablarte, todo quizás pudiera haber sido diferente, podría haberte conocido BIEN. Mi amor por ti siempre ha sido puro, pero ahora soy capaz de mirarte sin la ceguera de mis sentimientos: tú sólo eres una chica drogadicta, una estúpida, una cualquiera…una… ¡una vil ramera! A pesar de lo mucho que te amo y me duela debo decirlo. Decirte quién eres realmente. Soy un joven desencantado por la imagen de una princesa que se ha transformado en una bruja. Este mortal que yacía rendido a tus pies al fin ha podido levantarse. Abrir los ojos a la realidad. El retrato que mi mente ha ido pintando desde hace dos años está derritiéndose, siento que este amor desmedido que alguna vez fue real está desapareciendo, abandonando mi triste alma. Ya no te amo, Elsa, ya no siento nada al verte, al escuchar tu voz, ya no puedo siquiera pensar en ti sin que se aglomeren en mi cabeza rostros y nombres de los posibles candidatos con los que has estado. Prácticamente he considerado a todos los chicos de la universidad.

No necesitas ir a buscarme, porque a partir de ahora huiré, haré todo por alejarme de ti, empezando por olvidarte. Así que adiós, Elsa. Mi única Elsa. No, la Elsa de todos. Mi nombre es Jim. James Henry Trotter.

Elsa cayó de rodillas, arrugó las hojas de papel contra su cara, las lágrimas que había reprimido y se habían quedado estancadas brotaron. Le lloraba a un amante desconocido. Ella permaneció llorando, maldiciendo y a la vez sintiéndose aliviada, buscando en su mente a un rostro que hasta ahora había sido invisible, un rostro al que finalmente reconocía, el rostro pertenecía a un joven alto de cabello castaño rojizo, los ojos oscuros de ese muchacho la miraban con desaprobación e ira, el joven se dio la vuelta y caminó sin rumbo. Alejándose de ella.


End file.
